I'll take care of you
by effystonem1
Summary: Narra la historia de un grupo de adolescentes, con diversos problemas de amor, de amistad, o con otros temas como las drogas, el alcohol, etcétera. Los cinco chicos protagonistas son los miembros de la banda británica One Direction.


**CAPÍTULO 1: UP ALL NIGHT**

_**Secundaria de Brooklyn, Ciudad de Nueva York. 07:55 am.**_

**L**uego de un fin de semana de locos, Sunny, Nikki y Foxxy llegaron al colegio muy cansadas, pero satisfechas. Entraron al salón de clase cinco minutos antes de que llegue el profesor. Como siempre, entró Sunny primera seguida de Nikki y Foxxy. Captaron la atención de todos sus compañeros, como ya era costumbre, y se sentaron en sus asientos al fondo del aula.

**Zayn:** -¿Resaca, Sunny? –preguntó un chico delante del asiento en donde estaba sentada ella.

**Sunny:** -Si, Zayn. ¿tienes la pastilla? Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

**Zayn:** -Como siempre, ya sabes que yo la traigo, amiga –dijo tendiéndole la mano con una pastilla.

**Sunny:** -Mejor amiga –lo corrigió sonriendo y tomándola.

**Foxxy:** -¿Qué tal tu fin de semana en Nueva Jersey, Zayn? –preguntó desde su asiento detrás de Sunny.

**Zayn:** -No fue de lo mejor pero… estuvo bien. Cuando salgo con ustedes me divierto más que con mis vecinos. ¿el de ustedes?

**Foxxy:** -No muy bueno. Nikki desapareció por un momento y no la encontrábamos en ninguna parte de la discoteca.

**Zayn:** -¿Y al final…?

**Sunny:** -Se había ido con un chico… a besarse. No sé quién es, no le vi bien la cara, pero me resultaba conocido.

**Foxxy:** -Algún gay, como siempre. Nikki tiene la costumbre de besarse con chicos gays, aunque ella no sabe que lo son, y después se arrepiente –dijo riendo.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y entró un chico de cabello castaño caminando, con cara de cómo que no durmió en toda la noche. Se sentó delante de Zayn.

**Zayn:** -Hey, Liam, ¿todo bien? ¿qué te pasó?

**Liam:** -¿Eh? –se sobresaltó y se volteó-. Ah, si. Nada, no dormí en toda la noche…

**Sunny:** -Oye Liam… -dijo dándose cuenta de algo-. ¿ayer saliste por la noche? ¿estuviste en "One Way"?

**Liam:** -Eh… si… -respondió nervioso-. ¿por qué?

**Sunny:** -¿Estuviste besándote con alguna chica, no? –volvió a preguntar alzando las cejas.

**Liam:** -Si, pero… la verdad, no sé quién era. No me acuerdo de casi nada de lo que sucedió ayer. Ella seguramente tampoco se acuerde de quién soy, ojalá que no sea de este colegio y nunca más la vea.

**Sunny:** -Ah, bien.

**Foxxy:** -Nikki está muy calladita –dijo riendo-. ¿te sucede algo, Nikki?

**Nikki:** -¿Qué? –preguntó, que estaba sentada detrás de Foxxy-. Ah, no, no, no sucede nada.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y esta vez entró el profesor. Se puso a explicar un tema nuevo, pero casi nadie lo escuchaba porque todos (o la mayoría) había salido a la discoteca la noche anterior.

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de cabello castaño y rulos.

**Profesor:** -Llega tarde, Styles. Segunda vez en el mes. La próxima vez tendré que castigarlo.

**Harry:** -Lo siento… -se disculpó el chico y se fue a sentar.

Pero mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo que había entre las mesas, alguien le puso el pie y cayó hacia adelante.

**Zayn:** -¡Niall! –susurró riendo a un chico rubio que había sentado delante de él, y que le había puesto el pie al otro chico.

Niall y Zayn eran mejores amigos desde que se conocieron a los diez años, pero Zayn y Sunny eran mejores amigos casi desde que nacieron porque sus madres eran mejores amigas también.

El chico que se cayó se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó en un asiento ubicado al lado del de Sunny. Ella pudo notar que él se había puesto colorado.

Harry siempre había sido en el curso un chico sin amigos, muy solitario. Hasta hace dos años, era más sociable, tenía novia y hasta era un poco arrogante. Pero repentinamente se volvió antisocial, cascarrabias y malhumorado. Siempre llegaba tarde, no hablaba con nadie durante clases, en los recreos y en el almuerzo estaba solo, y cuando volvía a su casa nadie sabía nada más de él.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Sunny, Nikki, Foxxy, Zayn y Niall, y se dirigieron al comedor. Cada uno pidió su comida y se sentaron en una mesa. Varias chicas de cursos inferiores siempre miraban a Zayn y a Niall por ser lindos, y soltaban grititos en cuanto ellos entraban al comedor.

**Sunny:** -Debo admitir que la caída de Styles fue lo más gracioso que pasó este mes. Y eso que las clases recién comenzaron –dijo riendo.

**Niall:** -Todo gracias a mi pie milagroso –añadió también riendo.

**Foxxy:** -Es un idiota, ¿vieron su cara? Miren, allí entra…

Los cinco se giraron y miraron a Harry entrar al comedor, como siempre, solitario. Pidió su comida y se fue a sentar en una mesa a parte.

**Nikki:** -A mí me da un poco de lástima… -dijo mientras comía-. Siempre está tan solo… ¿recuerdan cuando era alegre, simpático…?

**Zayn:** -Si, es verdad… a mí también me da un poco de lástima.

**Sunny:** -Si, si… pobre Styles el idiota antisocial del colegio.

**Foxxy:** -Chicos, hoy es la audición en el club de musical. Tú irás, como siempre, ¿no, Sunny?

**Sunny:** -No hace falta preguntar. Como todos los años…

**Nikki: **-El año pasado la obra fue buena.

**Zayn:** -Lástima que no me dieron el papel principal a mí, y se lo dieron a Louis Tomlinson…

**Foxxy:** -Pero él hizo una excelente interpretación… junto a Sunny… ¿te molestó que se hayan tenido que besar, no?

**Zayn:** -¿Qué? No, Sunny es mi mejor amiga, tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera. Además, era sólo para la obra.

**Niall:** -¿Y a ti qué te sucede con Louis, Cassie? Cada vez que lo nombramos comienzas a hablar de él… -dijo levantando las cejas-. ¿acaso te gusta…?

**Foxxy:** -¡No! Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan Cassie. Y no me gusta Louis, es…

Para desgracia de Foxxy, Louis y Liam se habían acercado a la mesa en donde ellos estaban sentados.

**Louis:** -¿Nos podemos sentar aquí? No hay más lugar –preguntó con su bandeja de comida en las manos.

**Sunny:** -Con Styles hay lugar, Louis. Mira, sólo él está sentado en esa mesa.

**Louis:** -¿Quién va a querer sentarse con el amargado de Styles? Prefiero ir a sentarme en el patio.

**Zayn:** -Siéntense, chicos.

Louis y Liam se sentaron en la mesa y todos se pusieron a conversar de todo un poco. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron hacia el teatro de la escuela, para anotarse al club de musical. Había bastante gente reunida cerca del escenario, pero en cuanto llegaron ellos, todos se abrieron paso para dejarlos pasar.

**Profesora Simmons:** -¡Sunny… Louis… Nicole… Cassie… Zayn! ¡Me alegro tanto de verlos! ¡Sabía que mis estrellas de los musicales vendrían! Bien, tomen todos asiento así podremos comenzar con las audiciones.

Todos se sentaron en el teatro y la profesora se subió al escenario.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Como sabrán, la obra musical de este año será una obra basada en Harry Potter, pero romántico. El papel femenino principal es el de Hermione, y el masculino Draco Malfoy. Los personajes secundarios serán Harry, Ron, Ginny, Viktor Krum, Pansy Parkinson, Dumbledore, Snape, entre otros. Luego les daré el libreto, pero ahora tenemos que iniciar con las audiciones. Veamos… ¿quién pasará primero…? ¿Qué tal… Payne?

Liam se sobresaltó al oír su apellido. Se puso de pie, subió al escenario bastante nervioso, tomó aire y comenzó a cantar la canción "Cry me a river" de Michael Bublé.

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cry the whole night through_

_Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_And now you say you love me_

_Well, just to prove that you do_

_Why don't you cry me a river, cry me a river?_

_'Cause I cried a river over you, over you_

_Cry me a river_

Todos rompieron en aplausos, porque Liam cantaba muy bien. Él se ruborizó un poco, agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, bajó del escenario y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Luego pasaron dos chicas más, una cantó bastante bien, pero la otra fue desastrosa.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Bien, gracias Sally… -dijo sacándose las manos con las que se había tapado los oídos-. Ahora… seguiremos con la señorita Nicole Hale.

Nikki se puso de pie alegremente, subió al escenario casi corriendo y tomó el micrófono.

**Nikki:** -Es "Nikki", profesora. Sólo mis padres me llaman Nicole –dijo sonriendo tontamente.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Oh, lo siento querida… Nikki.

La rubia tragó saliva y comenzó a cantar la canción "Halo" de Beyoncé.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

Otra vez todos rompieron en aplausos y Nikki agradecía saludando con las manos y sonriendo exageradamente. Ella también cantaba bastante bien.

**Profesora Simmons:** -¡Bien, me gustó mucho tu interpretación… Nikki! Has mejorado bastante desde el último año –dijo mientras la rubia volvía a su asiento-. Siguiente… ¡Cassie Fox!

Foxxy se puso de pie, caminó al escenario lentamente y tomó el micrófono. Acto seguido, con una ceja levantada y gesto provocativo, comenzó a cantar "Rehab" de Amy Winehouse.

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'_

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know._

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine._

_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go._

_I'd rather be at home with ray._

_I ain't got seventy days._

_Cause there's nothing,_

_there's nothing you can teach me,_

_that I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway._

_I didn't get a lot in class,_

_but I know it don't come in a shot glass._

Todos aplaudieron más sonoramente que a los anteriores, y Foxxy tomó un papel bastante arrogante. Agradeció con las manos y volvió a su lugar.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Excelente canción y excelente interpretación, señorita Fox… bien, sigamos con Richardson.

Luego de dos chicas y un chico, le tocó el turno a Louis. Subió al escenario con bastante orgullo, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar "Hey there Delilah" de Plain White T's.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

**Profesora Simmons:** -¡Muy bien, Tomlinson! –dijo en cuanto terminó de cantar y todos lo ovacionaban y él volvía a su lugar-. El año pasado tuviste el papel principal por segunda vez consecutiva… y quizás ésta sea la tercera. Me encanta como cantas, como te desenvuelves en el escenario, ¡todo! Bien, el siguiente será… Malik.

Zayn subió al escenario como todo el resto, y comenzó a cantar "Let me love you" de Mario Barrett.

_Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt._

_You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies._

_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why._

_If I was your man, baby you…_

_Never worry about, what I do…_

_I'd be coming home, back to you…_

_Every night, doing' you right…_

_You're the type of woman, deserves good things…_

_Fist full of diamonds, hand full of rings…_

_Baby you're a star, I just want to show you, you are…_

_You should let me love you,_

_let me be the one to give you everything you want and need._

_Baby good love and protection, make me your selection._

_Show you the way love supposed to be._

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you._

Sunny fue la primera en aplaudir, y luego el resto la siguió, ovacionándolo mucho, más que a Louis, quien casi ni aplaudió. "Let me love you" era la canción favorita de Zayn, quien agradecía con gestos de la cabeza.

**Profesora Simmons:** -¡Excelente, Malik! ¡Muy buena actuación, mucho mejor que la del año pasado! –dijo mientras él volvía a su lugar-. Próximo… Horan, Niall Horan.

Niall subió al escenario nervioso porque era la segunda vez que se presentaba a una audición. La del año anterior había sido algo desastrosa. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar "So sick" de Ne-Yo.

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cause right now it says that we_

_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cause you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_it's ridiculous_

_It's been months_

_And for some reason I just_

_can't get over us_

_And I'm stronger than this_

_enough is enough_

_No more walking round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Crying over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Cuando terminó, todos lo aplaudieron porque a comparación del año pasado, esta vez había sido fantástico. Niall se puso un poco colorado, agradeció con la mano y volvió a su lugar.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Muy bien, Horan, mejoraste muchísimo. Así me gusta. Ahora… Craig.

Unos siete chicos y chicas pasaron después de Niall, hasta que llegó el turno de la última.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Bien, ahora, la genial, maravillosa e inigualable… ¡Sunny Johnson!

Algo intimidada, Sunny subió al escenario y todos se pusieron más derechos para ver su actuación. Ella había protagonizado los musicales del colegio desde los 10 años, y ahora tenía 17… así que ya había hecho 6 obras. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar "Otis" de Kanye West y Jay-Z, es decir, una canción de rap.

_Welcome to Havana_

_Smokin' Cubanas with Castro in cabanas_

_Viva México, Cubano_

_Dominicano, all the plugs that I know_

_Drivin Benzes, with no benefits_

_Not bad, huh? For some immigrants_

_Build your fences, we diggin' tunnels_

_Can't you see we gettin' money up under you?_

_Can't you see the private jets flyin' over you?_

_Maybach bumper sticker read "What would Hova do?"_

_Jay is chillin', 'Ye is chillin' _

_What more can I say? (What more can I say?) We killin' 'em_

_Hold up, before we end this campaign_

_As you can see we done bodied the damn lanes_

_Lord, please let them accept the things they can't change_

_And pray that all of their pain be champagne_

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos cuando terminó, pero luego prorrumpieron en aplausos. La profesora estaba algo desconcertada, pero finalmente cuando Sunny volvía a su lugar, habló.

**Profesora Simmons:** -Bien, Sunny… me sorprende la canción que elegiste. El año pasado habías cantado "California King Bed" de Rihanna… y ahora, más que cantar, rapeaste… pero sin embargo, me gustó mucho… así que, ¡excelente! ¡Ah, y aún nos queda alguien más para cantar! Pasa, Styles.


End file.
